This invention pertains generally to shotguns, and more particularly to improving the accuracy of shorter length shotgun barrels, reducing felt recoil, and providing for interchangeability of shot pellets and slugs in a single barrel. 2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional shotguns employ barrels of various configurations. Most notable are variations in chokes to change the pattern of the shot pellets. Barrel lengths vary also, since the amount of recoil which is felt by the user decreases as the barrel length is increased. Accuracy is also improved by using longer barrels.
A shotgun, however, is generally a short range weapon. As smaller shot is used, a smaller effective range results. The tighter the shot pattern, the more accurate the shotgun is at longer ranges. The size of the pattern is a function of several variables which include the degree of choke if any, the size of the shot, and the load.
Various attempts at improving shotgun barrels, reducing recoil, and increasing accuracy have been made /ver the years. Such approaches, however, nave been directed to standard length barrels and hunting or target applications. In a combat situation, police officers and federal agents often require a short barrelled weapon that can be easily handled or concealed. Barrel lengths of approximately 48 cm or less are often referred to as "riot" shotguns and provide much greater firepower than a pistol. However, as the distance to the target increases, the shot become more dispersed and accuracy suffers. Also, because a shorter barrel weighs less, there is less weight to cushion the recoil which results from the high power of a shot shell load. In addition, in order to change from using a load containing shot pellets to a load containing solid slugs in a combat situation, it is often necessary to change barrels in order to maintain accuracy due to the differing characteristics of the loads.
Therefore, there is a need for a short barrel for combat and law enforcement use that achieves a high degree of accuracy with low recoil characteristics, as well as provides for interchangeability between shot shell loads and solid slugs. The present invention satisfies those needs as well as overcomes the deficiencies found in previously developed barrels.